


Christmas Movies Make the World Go Round

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actors in a Christmas rom-com, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe and Rey are love interests in a Christmas rom-com. But Poe isn't interested in Rey at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you guys, I had such a hectic week that I couldn't finish this work, or start any other ones. But I'll work on writing more works as soon as I can, although they'll be short and sweet so I can catch up.

Poe looked out at the snowy city and adjusted his coat, shivering slightly. It was way too damn cold to be out here like this, but this is what he had to do. He saw Rey step and licked his lips, brushing his hair from his face. 

 

“You came back.” He breathed, even as the snow started to pick up. 

 

“Of course I did,” Rey murmured. “I couldn’t stay away for long.”

 

For a moment the two stared at each other before Poe leapt forward and pulled her into a kiss, cupping her face, the moment tender and sweet. Rey sighed softly against his lips and pressed further into the kiss, the snow swirling around them, making the moment seem almost magical. 

 

“Cut!”

 

Rey and Poe broke apart and the snowmachine was turned off, making the steady snowfall come to a stop. Little flurries of real snow continued to fall around them, sprinkled over both of their heads. They offered each other a small smile as they looked over to the director. 

 

“Okay guys, that was great. We have a couple more scenes to shoot tomorrow, but for now you're free to go.” Set lights began to be shut off, and Poe stretched slowly with a little yawn.

 

Rey adjusted her jacket more comfortably around her and rubbed her arms before looking over at Poe. “I was planning on going to Finn’s trailer for some drinks, do you want to come?”

 

Poe shrugged, looking around the set. “Yeah, I guess I could have a couple of drinks. Who knows, maybe I’ll be able to warm up with that.”

 

Rey snickered at that, causing for Poe to look over curiously. “What's so funny?” she just shrugged and waved him off. 

 

“Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be warmed up perfectly.” She added slyly.

 

Poe didn't seem to understand what she was talking about but offered a small grin as they walked to Finn's trailer, Rey knocking on the door. 

 

After a moment the door opened, and Finn peeked his head out to smile at them all, and Poe instantly felt butterflies. It hadn’t been the first time he had felt like this around Finn, he had felt that way the first time he had seen him on TV. 

 

Finn acted on a superhero show, as one of the scientists helping the hero. Poe had no shame in admitting that seeing Finn in that lab coat, which highlighted all of his muscles, made him drool. Not to mention that based on some of his interviews, he seemed to be the nicest human being on the face of this planet. He didn’t know that Finn had been cast until later, and, as it happened, he and his costar, Rey, were best friends, and she helped him get the part. Poe had almost fainted when he first saw him on set, and had to physically restrain himself from leaping forward and trying to kiss him. Although, sadly, he wasn’t the main lead - the one Poe was supposed to have a romance with, he was the friend of the main lead, so they had been able to get close over the time they filmed.

 

Finn was a sweetheart, and incredibly kind. It was kind of frustrating, actually. It would be a lot easier for Poe if he was a grade A douche, that way his little crush could die out. But no. Instead he had to offer them drinks, and bring food his aunt made to the cast, and ask Poe how his dog was doing, and if Bee was lonely. It was just not fair.

 

Finn’s lovely deep voice cut through his thoughts, and Poe smiled at him. “Come on in you guys. I have some drinks and food, and it’s getting cold out there.”

 

Dammit, there he was, being nice again.

 

“That sounds great, buddy.” Poe managed to reply before following Rey into the trailer, shrugging out of his jacket. 

 

Finn closed the door behind them as Poe shook some of the snow out of his hair, walking to the little table he set up. There was a little bottle of whiskey and a few glasses, along with a bowl of popcorn and some grocery store cookies. 

 

“Get whatever you guys want. There are some beers in the mini fridge too.” Finn hummed, taking a seat on the little sofa he had and picking up his glass. 

 

Rey got a beer while Poe got some whiskey, and they decided to share the popcorn, sitting down with Finn. He turned the volume on Chopped down and looked over. 

 

“So, how was filming? You guys finally get around to that kiss?” his voice was playful but something about his smile seemed fake.

 

“Yeah,” Rey shrugged. “It was kinda boring. Too dramatic. I don't know why people watch these kinds of movies.”

 

Poe laughed. “It was a little dramatic, but c'mon, Rey, have fun. These movies are great. They're perfect for baking cookies too. Don't be a scrooge.”

 

“Bah humbug!” Rey exclaimed, causing Finn to start laughing. Poe smiled more. Finn had such a nice laugh…

 

He jolted back to himself when Rey elbowed him, glaring at the smirking woman. 

 

This continued on for a little while, the trio talking and teasing and laughing. Poe was laughing at practically everything Finn was saying, which he blamed on the whiskey, and definitely not on his crush. At some point, Rey had left, wiggling her fingers and wishing them a “lovely night” in a tone that would have normally worried Poe. 

 

Finn and Poe were now left alone, watching holiday specials and sitting far too close to be considered just friends. But it wasn't cuddling. Definitely not cuddling. The fact that Poe was resting his head on Finn's shoulder meant nothing.

 

Eventually Finn looked over at Poe. “So.. what's an action hero movie star like you doing on a crappy Christmas rom-com?”

 

Poe looked up at him and shrugged. “I dunno. I just thought it would be fun. I guess. And, don't tell anyone this, but the franchise is coming to an end soon. All we've got left is a couple more movies, and then it's done. I want to be prepared.” Finn nodded understandingly. “What about you, buddy?”

 

“I'm trying to make my way into movies, I figured a little fluff piece could give me a shot. Plus Rey helped me out.” he explained. 

 

Poe nodded. “That makes sense, that's smart. Although I would hate to see you leave  _ The Resistance _ . That's a fun show, and you're great in it.” 

 

Finn smiled and looked over at him. “You watch that show?” Poe grinned and nodded.

 

“Of course I do. I think it's great. When I saw you, I almost fainted, you're one of my favorite characters. The way you look in that lab coat..” He spoke before he could stop himself, and subconsciously licked his lips. 

 

He went red with absolute mortification and covered his face with one hand. “God, I'm sorry, I--” Finn spoke before he could finish.

“You're pretty good looking in that leather jacket, yknow. The one you wear in those movies. It's hot.” Poe looked back up to see Finn smirking a little bit at him.

 

For a moment they stared, and then, at the same time, they leaned in for a kiss. Their noses bumped together, and it took a couple more tries, and a lot of giggling before they managed a kiss, but once they had it, they melted into it, cupping one another's cheeks and holding each other close.

 

Poe pulled away to catch his breath, a wide grin on his face. Finn had a similar look. Poe spoke first. “Well, now we can tell Rey that Christmas rom-coms are important.”

  
Poe had hoped he could get another kiss, but when Finn started laughing, he knew he would have to wait. Not that he cared. Like crappy Christmas movies,  Finn's laughter made the world go round. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please let me know, as I have a big catch up to do.


End file.
